1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus and a manufacturing method thereof which allow a component to be replaced and repaired efficiently.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display apparatus includes an optical part which has a display element, and a light source which supplies light to the optical part. Such a display apparatus may comprise a television (TV), an optical engine apparatus, a personal digital assistant (PDA), or an electronic frame.
A display apparatus may be used in a cathode ray tube (CRT), a liquid crystal display (LCD), a digital light processing (DLP) display, and a plasma panel display (PDP).
An optical engine apparatus includes an element panel part which is provided with a display element, such as a digital micromirror device (DMD), and a light source which supplies light to the element panel part. The optical engine apparatus projects an image formed by the display element to be magnified on a screen.
The optical engine apparatus includes various components. The element panel part includes the display element which forms an image by means of light emitted from the light source, an element driving board which drives the display element, and a front cover which accommodates the display element and the element driving board. The display element and the element driving board are coupled to the front cover together, and are coupled to a main body of an engine.
However, in the related art optical engine apparatus, the components are assembled as one body. Thus, when components such as an element driving board are replaced or repaired, the front cover must be disassembled, and the element driving board and the display element must be disassembled from the front cover. Also, after replacing or repairing the components, the front cover must be reassembled. At this time, a change in the position of the display element may change an image position and a focus of the display element, which causes a decrease in quality. Also, the time required for replacement or repair of the components increases.